


lucky and unlucky

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Michael. || Quinn looks from Rachel’s face to the hand on her wrist to the damn engagement ring and wonders just how lucky she is. How lucky that after all of this time she’s having these awful thoughts and feelings and wants - and boy does she want. “Thanks, Rachel. And Finn’s lucky to have you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky and unlucky

The ring glistens. It physically shines so brightly that Quinn is blinded for a moment. As all of the Warblers turn to stare down Sebastian, Quinn finds herself staring into the future. That ring isn’t a promise of happiness and love. It’s an anchor, a clutch. It’s the Rachel Berry version of putting hot sauce in the cabinets. It’s sad. It’s pathetic. And that’s the only reason that Quinn suddenly wants to cry.

She turns away, expecting to make a simple exit stage left. She doesn’t get far before she hears it - “Quinn?” And she stalls before she pivots, prays to the God she doesn’t speak to that often that it’s just a figment of her very dark and twisted imagination. But then Rachel says her name again, and Quinn plasters that same small grin onto her face that she’s been wearing for months now.

Rachel quickly moves towards her, hand going out to make sure that Quinn doesn’t rush away. She says, “You were great out there. Inspired. Yale is really lucky to have you.”

Quinn looks from Rachel’s face to the hand on her wrist to the ring and wonders just how lucky she is. How lucky that after all of this time she’s having these awful thoughts and feelings and wants - and boy does she want.

“Thanks, Rachel. And Finn’s lucky to have you,” Quinn says. He is. Rachel is stronger than most of the people Quinn’s met. The only person who’s probably stronger than Rachel is Kurt, and that took a long time to get him there. Rachel has always been a spitfire, demanding attention and praise that Quinn would have loved to give her were she not the exact type of person that the old Quinn wanted to avoid. Quinn wishes she could smack herself sometimes. Just go back in time, grab herself by the shoulders, and say that changing herself won’t make her any more secure or happy. The only thing that will do that is accepting herself. Accepting what she wants and what she’s done wrong to get it and who she is. Rachel has done that. Well, almost. She’s still making the Finn mistake, hanging onto him to stay afloat. It’s ridiculous. They’re not Jack and Rose. And, even if they were, that would mean That eventually Finn’s going to freeze in the water and Rachel’s either going to die with him or get saved. Quinn will gladly pull her from the wreckage. All she has to do is ask.

“I-I…” Rachel looks at the ring too, watches the way the stage lights hit it. She looks uncertain again, so different from the way she is when performing. When she’s really out there doing what she loves. “Just because I said yes doesn’t mean it’s happening now, or at all. It just means that I want to marry him. I want to have someone who will be there no matter what happens.”

“You have that already, even without the ring. We’re all here, Rachel. Maybe not forever, maybe not even beyond grad night, but we’re together now. I mean, you almost got my nose on your face, our dates fought at prom, our missing family members are living it up together. I’m sorry to say it, but you’re stuck with me no matter where you go to school next year.”

Rachel’s silent after that. Quinn can hear the voices of their friends in the background as they start yet another Michael song. It makes Quinn nervous. Has she said too much? She should have just made up some lame response and left. Hightailed it out the way she plans to do with this whole town come August. Why is she such a -

“Quinn?” The blonde glances up to Rachel who’s ringing her hands ever so slightly. She doesn’t say anything, merely quirks an eyebrow. Rachel goes on, “We’re friends so I’m going to hug you now, okay?”

Yale yeah that’s okay. “Okay,” she says softly. The word is hardly out of her mouth before Rachel launches herself at Quinn. The force of the hug shocks her, makes her stumble back a bit. But it’s okay because something else shines in the lights of the McKinley stage - their smiles.


End file.
